


Unusually and exceedingly peculiar.

by watch_the_demon_cat (red_glitter_reaper)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Computer Programming, Dark, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Hacking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Learning to trust, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, Made For Each Other, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoid, Randomness, Saving Each Other, Secrets, Self-Harm, Senpai Notice Me, Slow Build, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, This is going somewhere, Unplanned Pregnancy, confused, fuck society, soul mates, stalking Elliot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/watch_the_demon_cat
Summary: “ Unusually and exceedingly peculiarAnd altogether quite impossible to describe”Elliot gets a new neighbor. Things are about to change, Elliot learns a new side he never knew about. Could his new girlfriend be working for Tyrell again in secret? things are going to unfold, secrets exposed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Elliot. I tried. (Also this was done on my phone I will post the next chapter from my computer if I continue on with this story.)

* * *

Hello friend, 

Elliot heard banging around and swearing from next door. Flipper let out a bark, Elliot opened the door to see a long dark hair, slender woman struggling with a box and a key. He looked over to the side and saw a box full of computer stuff and a laptop about to hit the floor. He ran over to help her with the box on the floor. 

”let me help you, I guess you're the new neighbor huh?”

”ya, sorry for making so much noise. It's pouring out and already night but my landlord only gave me 48 hours to get out. Luckily, this place took me in after I offered them 6 months' rent upfront.” 

”I’m Elliot Alderson, your new neighbor.”

”Emilea Mikko , hopefully I won't be annoying I just got fired from job, I spend about a good portion of my time on computers, watching reruns of Seinfeld, and eating Chinese food.”

He let out a small laugh, ” I work on computers and system data shit. I don't own a tv so I...I’m not sure of the show you speak of.” 

He set the box down, Flipper came running into the apartment. 

”oh my God!” she said in shock and kneeled down. ”I love dogs!!!! Can I pet him? Her?”

”ya, that is fine her name is Flipper. If you want you can dog sit for me when I need it.”

She nodded, Flipper sniffed her hand and gave a small bark and pounced into her lap as she sat down. Elliot smiled. He looked around he apartment and saw three boxes And a tv. 

”do you need help with the rest of your stuff?”

”no thank you. I travel light. So Elliot where do you work?”

”Cybersecurity Engineer at Al Safe. What did you do before you lost your job?”

”Computer forensic analyst.”

He rubbed his arm nervously, he looked at his apartment door. 

”I know about you Elliot...., ” He heard his head snapped back looking at her. 

”What did you say?”

”i said it's nice to meet you, are you okay you look nervous.” She smiled at him, ”Maybe tomorrow you can come by and help me get this placed wired up.”

”I-I’d like that.”

He called to Flipper who looked up at him and followed him. She smiled at him and waved. 

Elliot got into his apartment and closed the door and started pacing. 

”Crazy, crazy, crazy, ” he muttered, he sat down on his computer and pulled up her Facebook and Instagram. Reading through everything. She's Japanese, doesn't have any real friends, seemed to be okay with coworkers. Not a lot of photos of her, most of the one's of her are her looking away. The more Elliot looked the more he saw himself in her. 

”you can't trust her Elliot, ” Mr. Robot said. 

”She seems different.”

”Elliot she probably worked for the police.”

”I don't know! I want to just look into her more and than decide if I want to go tomorrow.”

There was a soft knock on the door, Elliot looked up at Mr.Robot and looked at the door. He opened the door as far as the chain would go. He saw Emilea, he opened the door. 

”My water isn't working, I need some water for my dinner.”

”Oh! Come in.”


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot let her into the apartment, she looked over and filled the dish with water. She noticed that Elliot kept looking over to his bedroom. She cleared her throat, he wasn't as talkative as he was before.

"I...um thanks for the water, sorry if I was irksome coming by. I just have no water,” She grabbed the door handle.

“Sorry, no I am just a bit distracted.”

“I have some pot if you need some….”

“What? Are you serious?!”

“Huh, no……,” She looked around and grabbed the door handle.

“I thought you worked for the cops?”

“What would make you think that? I worked for E-Corp and got fired after I caught my boss fucking his secretary.”

“You know Tryell Wellick?”

“unfortunately and seriously he underpaid and when I caught him he basically threw me out the door. But I won in the end I hacked him, and sent half his money to a fake overseas account.” She saw him glancing over at the bedroom, “But like seriously don’t like tell anyone that. But ANYWAYS thanks for the water.”

She went to the door and tried to turn around and smile.

“Hey, why don’t you just stay here tonight. Your place is a mess, I got the small bit of room, really small bit.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

“I offered…”, he smiled at her. She set the water down and ran, and jumped into his bed.

“Thanks, you can enjoy the couch.” She laughed, that’s when she realized how tired she was.

After a couple of months, things settled down. Elliot found himself more drawn to Emilea, he found himself opening up to her more. She had started to stay at his place more, than her own. 

Autumn was in full swing, it was a rainy day. She was all excited because it was October, she found a cute little raincoat for Flipper when Elliot was at work. When he came home Flipper ran to the door in her raincoat and hat.

“Oh my God Emilea. I take it you and Flipper had a great day.”

“Oh, she’s the most popular dog at the pet store. Anyways I need to get back to my place. I have to get my stuff ready, I have an interview tomorrow.”

“Really? Where? You didn’t tell me,” He said starting to get paranoid. He didn’t see anything in her emails. She went over and grabbed his arm, and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Hey don’t worry! I promise I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

He listened till he heard her door close, he went and sat down at his computer and pulled her emails up, and her social media. He read through a conversation she was having with someone named Holden.

* * *

_‘You are a shoo in for the job, I get it’s under your normal pay and what you are normal working with but, I was able to pull some strings since we go so far back and I know your work. I know you are a hell of a worker. Just don’t pull the same shit you did back a couple of years ago.’ - Holden_

_ ‘Come now it was a one-time thing, ;) You did give me raise….All kidding aside, I really need this job, hopefully, I can move out of this rinky-dink apartment. However, I have taken a really like my neighbor. I just wish knew he felt the same, but he’s so….hard to read. I’d like to move back that way because I miss you guys.’-Emilea_

_‘Well if you get this job you’ll be back this way since it’s about an hour commute. I’ll try and get there to see you tomorrow.’-Holden._

* * *

Elliot felt a tightening in his chest, Mr. Robot set his hand on Elliot’s shoulder. Elliot jerked away, he got up, after he shut his computer down. There was a boom of thunder, he left the apartment and tried to calmly knock on Emileas door. She opened the door, he grabbed her, she dropped the cup she was holding. Elliot took her into a kiss, she gasped and kissed him back.

“I really like you, a lot….,” He mumbled and rubbed his arm. He waited for her to respond, he started to feel embarrassed and went to turn away. She grabbed his arm.

“I really like you too.”

“Please don’t move,” He said and bit his lip *-Shit-* he thought.

“I---I don’t plan on it? At least not any time soon? I still have like 3 or so months on what I paid….Elliot what is wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” He said not making eye contact. She went up to touch his face, she knew he didn’t like being touched, but he reached up and held her hand. Her touching his face, he felt safe.

“Elliot trust me okay? You HAVE to learn to trust me, I will never hurt you, I’ll always be honest with you. Okay?”

“Than why didn’t you tell me about this job?”

“Because….I’m embarrassed okay? Not only is it an hour away, but I also had to crawl back to my ex to ask him to pull some strings….I’ve known him for a really long time. We have really dug each other out in really dark spots. He owed me a favor, and he’s kinda been like a rock since my parents were killed. If it wasn’t for his dad's detective work I would have never known who the drunk driver was since it was a hit and run.”

Elliot looked around and stepped into her apartment, He was amazed at how she could make a small apartment look bigger, she separated the bedroom and kitchen with beads. She had a small love seat and a tv hung on the wall. Her computer stuff took up most of the living room. He saw she was playing a game on her computer.

“Sit down, I need to clean this up, Why did you come here?”

“I want to be your boyfriend…..”

“Y-You mean this whole time you weren’t!?”

“What?”

“I’m fucking with you, of course. But only if you will trust me.”

She set the cup in the sink and went over and straddled him. She leaned in and kissed him, Elliot grabbed her hips.

“Want me to stop?” She asked, he shook his head no, and ran his hands down her nightshirt and pulled it off. He grabbed at her breasts and kissed her neck. She let out a small moan. She stopped, he looked at her confused.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I don’t have condoms.” He let out a small laugh and wrapped his sweater around her and picked her up. He ran her over to his apartment and tossed her on his bed, he grabbed a condom from his nightstand. She bit down on her lip, she was nervous. Elliot kissed her, he whispered in her ear to calm her. He undressed and laid next to her, he looked into her eyes and gave her another kiss before moving on top of her. When he thrusted into her she let out a sharp gasp. ‘No turning back now, this is happening’ she thought.

When he finished he looked at her, ran his hand down his cheek. The rain pattering against the window.

He whispered softly to her, “ I think I love you.”

She didn’t say anything, she turned over and dozed off. Her silence stung Elliot.

She woke up in the middle of the night, She grabbed a pair of his boxers from the drawer and a shirt. She went into the bathroom, she looked at the smashed mirror. There was a clatter of something falling near her. She jumped, she looked around and saw nothing on the floor, Flipper was asleep on the couch. She shook it off and ran back over to her apartment, Elliot woke up a couple of hours later to an empty apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot stood outside the door, he checked his phone for the time he knew Emilea would be heading out soon. He lit up a smoke, the air was chilly he shivered a bit.

Emilea grabbed her jacket and her purse. She took a deep breath, she stopped and went into the bathroom, she checked her hair and grabbed a handful of her daily medications. She sighed, she opened the medicine and grabbed a razor, she hated to lapse but she needed the release before. She pulled the side of her skirt down.

She checked her watch and realized if she didn’t leave now she wasn’t going to catch the train. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Elliot heard some noise, he flicked his cigarette and put his hood up. Emilea put her coat on, Elliot gasped a bit, she didn’t even look like the same person dressed up. She waved for a cab, once she got to the train station, she looked around, she felt like someone was following her. She shook the feeling off, she sat down and pulled out her tablet to look over some files. She was already run out and the day hadn’t even started.

Once they reached the destination she looked around for Holden so she could get to the interview. When she saw him she let out a small shriek and ran up to hug him. Elliot stood behind a beam. Holden was tall, athletic, tanned hair with shinning blonde hair. Straight business looking guy with a fitted suit. Nothing like he imagined, he edged closer to hear their conservation.

“Are you sure you want to work there?”

“I-I don’t know, it’s so far to travel, and I am not sure I ever wanted to work for Forensics, I always told myself to never work for anything there. It’s totally weird, I got an interview with All Safe but that guy I told you about, well we started dating and he works there and I wouldn’t be comfortable working in the same place. I don’t know what to do, I need a job. But I don’t want to completely miserable I didn’t dig myself this far in debt for nothing.”

“Just give the interview ago, my dad pulled it more than me. I am just a detective,” He said putting his hand on her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

“I told you she was working for the police,” Mr. Robot whispered to Elliot.

“I get it, I should have listened to you, but I don’t think she would do anything to me,” Elliot said and lit another cigarette.

Emilea walked off, Holden went inside, Elliot flicked his cigarette and followed him inside. He looked around and didn’t see Emilea.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Robot asked.

Elliot went up to Holden, “ Hey can I use your phone? I can’t find the person who was supposed to get me and my phone is dead.”

Holden looked around, “Ya sure,” he handed Elliot his phone, Elliot smiled, he checked over his phone quickly and dialed his cell. He deleted his number, he saw Emilea heading back towards Holden. He handed him his phone. -Fuck he thought and put his hood up and disappeared into the crowd.

“What’s wrong?” Emilea asked.

“Nothing just weird anyways let's go so you’re not late.”

After the interview Emily looked around the building, she didn’t feel comfortable. She asked Holden to drop her off at the train station.

“Don’t be a stranger, maybe I’ll see you soon!” Holden said giving a hug.

“Ya sounded promising.”

“Maybe you and the boyfriend can meet up with my wife and me for lunch or something.”

“Ya, I’ll talk to Elliot.”

She got on the train, she was staring at the floor when Elliot passed by her. He sat a row behind her. She sat her backpack next to her so no one could sit next to her. She bit down on her lip, tears brimming in her eyes. Elliot heard her choke on a sob and resisted the urge to comfort her.

“Elliot,” She said.

“I’m sorry?” He said completely stunned.

“I know you followed me today, come sit by me.”

He got up and moved her bag. He didn’t know how to react. She didn’t move her face she was still looking at the floor. A tear ran down her cheek, he didn’t know whether to grab her and hold her.

“A-Are you mad at me?”

“Why? Why did you follow me? I told you to trust me.”

“I was worried, I guess?”

“Worried about what? I can take care of myself.”

“You told me you didn’t work for the police.”

“Elliot I don’t even know if I will take the job. I got offered a job at All Safe. I wasn’t sure I wanted to take it because of you. I….After you told me you loved me I choked. I didn’t know what I want to do. I’m so fucking confused.”

Elliot reached over and took her hand, he was waiting for her to pull her hand away. Instead, she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. She began to sob, Elliot felt nervous. He has never felt like this before. He moved and held her, he gave her a kiss.

“I’m jobless, I was almost homeless, I feel just lost, and so alone.”

“You’re not alone. You have me, I can help you until you get on your feet.”

“I couldn’t do that,”

“I want you to, we shouldn’t be raising Flipper in a separate home.”

She choked a small laugh, Elliot looked down at her and let out a small smile. He looked back and saw Mr. Robot, looking at him angry. When they got back to their apartments, Elliot gave her kiss, he took her in a tight hug.

“Like you,” She said and smiled.

“You too,” Elliot said smiling.

She got inside and threw her stuff down, she felt her body breaking down. She broke down in heavy sobs, she went into the bathroom and fell to the floor. She grabbed her blade and crawled into the tub.

Elliot started to get worried he hadn’t heard anything from Emilea since they got back. Typically she would change and come over, and hang out or take Flipper for a walk. He went over to her apartment. Her door was unlocked, he looked around and didn’t see her. He looked at the bathroom door, the door was cracked. He knocked lightly.

“Emilea?”

There wasn’t an answer, he pushed the door and found her in the tub with cuts on her wrists. She was crying, Elliot put his hand to his mouth, he was about in tears, he dropped to the floor and grabbed her.

“WHY EMILEA WHY?” He was shouting holding her.

“I hate myself, Elliot, nobody likes me, no one wants to help me. I’m a bad person….”

“Emilea I fucking love you! If you’re a bad person so I am! We do the same thing! I know it sounds SO stupid to say you love someone you just met, but I do!” He was checking her arms. He grabbed something to try and clean her up. It didn’t seem anything needed to be stitched. He helped her up and went into the bedroom, he laid down with her. He realized he was starting to cry. She felt his tears on the back of her neck.

“Elliot you’re crying.”

“I can’t lose you, I can’t. I don’t have anyone. You’re the reason I actually feel a need to keep going. I’d be happy if you wanted to work at All Safe.”


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot and Emilea fell asleep, Emilea woke up to a rapid knocking on her door, she froze when it stopped and she heard her lock clicking as it was picked. She grabbed Elliot and started to shake him. Tyrell stepped into the apartment, put his finger up to his lips. He crept over to her side of the bed.

“We need to talk.”

“Get the fuck out of my house!” She grabbed a bat.

“You help me or I will call the police for hacking my money.”

She dropped the bat and tossed it the side, Elliot started to move around at all the noise going on in the background. She grabbed his arm and stepped out of the apartment so Elliot couldn’t hear them.

“Fine what do you want,” She said. 

“Come and fix the hack you did to my company.”

“Fuck no! You ruined my life!”

“And who moved half my money?”

He grabbed his rubber gloves, and cracked his knuckles and took a swing at her. She hit the floor, he kicked her.

“Think about it, you have 24 hours.” He kicked her one last time, “Let Elliot know I need to talk to him too.”

She laid on the ground coughing, She waited for him to leave, she slowly got up. She heard Elliot move around in her apartment. She went inside, he grabbed her.

“What happened?”

“Ah, just some stupid stuff went down. I’m fine.”

“You’re hurt, was it Tyrell?”

“No, Elliot I need you to leave.”

“What? No, I won’t.”

“ELLIOT LEAVE!” She screamed the best could and winced.

He took a turn to leave and stopped at the door. He looked at her, her check was bruising. Her eyes looked down at the floor.

“I-I love you.” He said and left the apartment.

She went into the bathroom, checked over her face. She punched the mirror and fell against the wall and slide down after she gained her composure, she dug around a basket and grabbed a bottle of Vicodin she crushed it down and snorted a couple of lines. She wiped her face down and took a deep breath. She got up and went over to Elliot's apartment. She knocked when he answered she looked at him worried. She never had to do this.

“I need your help, I fucked up, I hacked into Tyrell's companies sy---” He grabbed her arm and yanked her into the apartment.

“Okay now what?”

“I hacked into Tyrells companies system, and I might have done something to the systems….I need someone to help me to try and reverse it or he’s turning me in.”

“He’s too much of a pussy to do that, but I can help you.”

“I love you too Elliot I haven’t said it, I know you think I am distant but I really don’t trust people and I am working on my social issues.”

Elliot smiled, she sat down on the corner of his bed. He let out a breath.

“Okay, now tell me what you did with Tyrell and I will help you.”


	5. Chapter 5

After Elliot talked over his plans with her she decided to head back to her apartment. She had an idea, she called Holden.

”I need a favor, I know someone who has done something and he hacked his companies business and released a lot of sensitive information of his employees. His name is Tyrell Wellick, you really should check him out.”

”Okay, I will check him out.”

She laid down and smiled, hopefully, it was the right thing to do. She called Tyrell and said she would fix everything. She woke up at 3 in the morning in cold sweat she was shaking. She grabbed her blanket, she ran next door and knocked until Elliot answered she grabbed him and held him tightly.

”Can I stay here?”

”You don’t have to ask.”

They laid down, she leaned over and started to kiss him, he ran his hand down her side. He pulled her nightshirt off. He smiled he kissed her again and reached and grabbed her breasts, ran his fingers over her nipples. He stopped and pulled his boxers off. He grabbed a condom, his hands shaking he put it on quickly. As he was thrusting reaching his climax something felt off, he let out a loud moan the pleasure was more intense than he has ever felt. He tried to say something, instead, he started kissing her again. As he climaxed she let out a gasp. She has never felt that before. Elliot pulled out and realized the condom had broke.

”oh fuck, ” he said looking at her shocked. She let out a gasp holding back tears, she got up and picked up her nightshirt and went into the shower. She was just taking the hot water in, she shook her thoughts away. After she finished showering, she heard a rumble a thunder she sighed at the thought of another rainy day. When she came out of the bathroom there was an uneasy silence in the apartment. Elliot was sitting in the corner of his bed. He was dressed, he looked up at her and away. She was uncomfortable she could tell he was in one of his moods. She went over to the bed and laid down.

”I love you Elliot, ” she said before she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up he was gone. Flipper was laying at the end of the bed. There was no note left, she sighed and got up. It was pouring outside, she called Flipper and went over to her apartment to get dressed to take Flipper out. She thought maybe Elliot stepped out to smoke, she got out and he wasn’t there. She sighed, Tyrell texted her about when she was coming to fix the system. She ignored the text and went back to her apartment with Flipper she laid down on the couch, she jumped on the couch and snuggled against Emilea. She turned the tv on and dozed off.

She woke up to a light rain outside and chilly apartment. She turned the heat on, she texted Elliot she waited and never received a response. He has gone missing before when he was in one of his States but would always send a response to her. She was starting to get upset, was this his way of breaking up with her. She couldn't sit around and wait. She grabbed her jacket, she dropped Flipper back off at Elliot's empty apartment.

She headed out to one of her favorite coffee shops. She looked around for Elliot too, still no response to the text. She got a coffee and sat down, she was hoping he would just show up. Nighttime was coming.

As she looked around again, she got up and went to the barista. Elliot typically would never come here , but whatever.

“Has a guy been in here? Pretty tall, all in black, kinda zombie looking. Has a backpack, hoodie maybe up?” She flipped through her photos hoping to have one. She found a side shot of him and held it up.

“Can’t say that I have, sorry.” 

She muttered to herself and stepped out. She lit up a cigarette and looked down the road. She might as well start heading back. Tyrell called her again she finally answered.

”I will get to it when I can. Right now I'm trying to find Elliot.”

”Gone on one of his little sad hide missions again I see.”

”Bite me, ” she hung up. She got to the building and saw someone standing by the steps smoking as she got closer she realized it was Elliot. She ran up to him, and grabbed him in a tight hug. 

”I am so pissed at you, ” she said starting to cry. 

”I get it, I had to get away.”

”No Elliot you only think of yourself and no one else’s feelings. It was a shock okay? Shit happens.”

He felt a pang in his chest it was hurtful to hear that, ” I'm working on trying to socialize okay?”

”Elliot if you love me you'll try and work with me, it was so pathetic of you to run away at something so stupid. Grow up.” she snapped and went inside. 

She went into her apartment and slammed the door. Elliot went into his apartment, he felt a tear run down his cheek. 

”what a bitch, ” Mr. Robot said. 

Elliot shook his head, ” I don't know, I don't know....” 

He started to pace around. He felt anger and sadness. On the brink of tears again, he kicked the kitchen chair. He went over and hacked into her email and social media accounts. He scrolled through her Facebook and stopped at a photo of them together, she added a couple heart emojis. He put his hand over his mouth, he looked around and saved the picture. 

After a couple days, he was working on something when he heard a soft knock on his door. He undid the latch Emilea stepped in. 

”Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you.”

”No, you were right. I'm still learning this whole thing and I overreacted, I think.”

She grabbed his hand, ”Are we good?”

”ya, I think so.” He gave her a kiss. 

She looked over at the broken chair, she sat down on the couch. 

” I’ve been working on this new program and the formatting has been a headache.” He began saying. She nodded. 

”I took a job, and it's out of town. I might be moving when my 6 months are up. I know it sounds selfish. Because I'll be an hour away but this was a chance of a lifetime.”

”Why didn't you talk it over with me? I am your boyfriend after all. I should at least get a say.”

” I know, ” she started but he cut her off. 

”Is this your way to say you don't want to be with me!? Wouldn't it have been easier to just break up instead of telling me and leading me on to trust you just to stab me in the back?!” he yelled. 

”Elliot calm down!”

”NO! I think this is the perfect goddamn reaction!! Why didn’t you discuss this with me!”

She got up and headed for the door, she was shaking. Elliot stopped her.

“No, you aren't going to walk away from this! We aren't done!” 

”Why don't you move with me?” She finally said. She saw something change in his eyes. He grabbed her and slammed her against the door and started kissing her. He lifted her up. 

”Stop talking, ” he finally said. He carried her over to the couch and undid her jeans. He was angry and being aggressive with her. 

After a month of traveling the commute to her new job and things finally calming down with Elliot and her getting a grip on his mood swings. She had made it a top priority to avoid Tyrell. She was wearing down fast. She wasn't feeling the greatest, she actually hadn't seen Elliot for a few days since he was on a down and he gets angry quicker. That night she felt so sick she went over to Elliots. 

”Can you go with me to Urgent Care? I don't want to go alone.”

”Are you okay?”

”Ya, I think I'm getting sick and just maybe exhaustion.”


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot turned to get ready, she grabbed his arm. She shook her head and stepped into his apartment.

“You know what I am just going to try and get some sleep, I have tomorrow off.”

“Are you sure?” Elliot asked concerned, grabbing her arm.

She nodded, she climbed into his bed, he laid down and held her. She woke up with a jolt and ran in the bathroom and threw up. She had a feeling she knew what was going on. She laid down on the floor. She dozed off again, Elliot woke up and felt around for her, he complained when he thought she ditched him till he found her on the bathroom floor.

“Hey, Emilea!!! Wake up!!!”

“huh? Oh sorry….I’m going home.” She got up and hugged him and left. When she got back to her apartment she saw she had almost 10 missed calls from Tyrell. She finally decided to call him back.

“Can you meet me for lunch today?” He asked.

“Why? So you can jump me again?”

“No, No I need a favor.”

“Fine,” She said annoyed, she ran to the grocery store before she met him. She went back to her apartment and got ready. She took a home pregnancy test when it came back positive she broke down in heavy sobs. When she gained control of herself she took a snapshot and posted a post to close friends with a caption ‘Guess there is a baby Alderson in the future’.

She stepped out of her apartment and realized she was going to be late. She texted Tyrell she was behind on schedule. Elliot stopped her.

“Hey want to hang out?”

“I-I can’t I have an appointment, I should be home this afternoon I will stop by.”

“I thought you were off today?”

“I am, I have other things to do Elliot.” She snapped and ran out.

She made it to the meeting place and spotted Tyrell, she calmed herself down. She was shaking, she just hated him so much and the sight of him made her sick. She sat down at the table.

“What do you want?” She said with a snap.

“Now, Now be nice. I think it’s funny you tried to turn me in by the way. I want a favor from you….”

“What? Also, I would never do anything like that….”

“I want you to help me, I will pay you. No one can know of course. I need to hack and check the people I hire and any employees I don’t like.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I’ll drop going after you for the major hack that fucked me over and not turn you in. I’ll pay you double for what you made per person.”

Elliot felt annoyed, he got onto her social media to see what she was doing. He noticed a ton of replies to her close friends. He pulled the photo up and looked at her caption. He jumped up, and put his hand over his mouth, he began pacing.

She got back to the apartment as she was unlocking the door, Elliot ran out and put his hand on her door.

“So you weren’t going to tell me?!”

“W-What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play stupid with me!”

“Fine, I had lunch with Tyrell. He had to talk to me ab----”

“You’re pissing me off Emilea!!! Why weren’t you going to tell me you were pregnant!!!!” He yelled.

“How did you know!? I haven’t really told anyone! I just found out. Did you….did you hack me?”

Elliot realized what he did, he looked down at the floor. She turned and faced him.

“Elliot answer me….”

“I-I’m sorry, you----”

“Don’t….I can’t believe you….I have NEVER given you a reason to doubt me. I would have told you when I was ready.”

Elliot reached out for her, she pulled away and went into her apartment and locked the door. She texted Tyrell that she would take the job. She sat down at her computer and deleted all her social media accounts. Elliot stepped outside for a cigarette, he was shaking.

“You can’t let her get away with that!” Mr. Robot said.

“I fucked up, I shouldn’t have said anything. She is right, I have no reason to doubt her.”

“How do you know that? She took that job an hour away without talking to you. Face it, Elliot, she’s pulling away from you.”

He flicked his cigarette away and went back inside. He knocked on Emileas door, he wasn’t even sure she’d answer. He turned to go back to his apartment, she opened the door.

“Come on in Elliot.”

He stepped inside and stood by the door with his hands in his hoodie. She sat down on the couch, there was a tense atmosphere in the apartment.

“Well?” She finally said.

“We need to talk I mean this is a serious situation.”

She put her knees up to her chest and sighed. They have only been together for almost 6 months. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, her phone buzzed. Tyrell texted her with a job.

“E-Elliot I really, really, really want tacos….NOW,” She said eyeing him.

“Okay, but when I get back we need to talk.”

“Fine,” She waited for him leave and went on her computer, hacked through the persons' information that Tyrell wanted. She felt guilty, but she needed to do this. She quickly burned it to disc and texted Tyrell that she would bring it by for him. She heard Elliot in the hall, she stuffed the disc into a drawer.

“So what are we going to do?” Elliot asked.

“Well since it’s your fault you tell me.”

“No, it took both of us,” He rubbed his hair. “So..I’m going to be father…”

She nodded, it still hadn’t sunk in for her. He sat down next to her and took her in a hug. She grabbed onto him and nuzzled into his neck.

“Well we will need to find a new place since both our apartments are way too small, we both make good money. Let’s find a small townhome or something with a small yard for Flipper.” She said, and then remembered her job for Tyrell.

Elliot gave her a kiss and grabbed his laptop in his backpack. They flipped threw some homes they could afford. She stopped at one.

“THAT ONE!!! We can swing it.”

“It’s kind of on the high side, don’t you think? I mean I guess I could pull mo---”

"No, I have an extra income.”

“You’re going to be home for like 3 months after the baby is born.”

“Elliot don’t worry about it. Let’s see the place and decide. Look at the room for Flipper. It’s amazing!!”

Her phone buzzed again, she tried to ignore it. Elliot dialed up the realtor and stepped off to the side. She looked at her phone Tyrell had 3 more jobs for her, she texted him back.

“Everything okay?” Elliot asked her.

“Fine, just my boss.”

“We are going to see the house tomorrow morning.” Elliot never thought he would say that. She nodded and tried to smile.

“Oh shit what time?”

“Around 10, I have to be to work by noon tomorrow and working late.”

“Oh, thank god. I have a meeting in the late morning.”

“Wow, another one huh?”

She rolled her eyes, she got up and tugged at his hoodie. He gave her a kiss, she smiled against the kiss.

“Who would have ever thought huh?” She started.

“Ya, really huh, really.”

Her phone buzzed again, "Sorry. I have some work to do, I’ll stop by later.” She gave him a kiss, he nodded and left. He stepped outside for a cigarette.

“Well look at that you’re growing up. Should really think it over about making a permanent move with her. What’s this all of a sudden with a boss.” Mr. Robot.

“I don’t have a fucking choice. I love her, and now well you know.”


	7. Chapter 7

After Elliot left she sat down at her computer and hacked into the couple more people she pinged into something with odd and was struggling. She called Tyrell, to see if he could help her. He didn’t answer so she left him a text, while she waited till he called her if he did. She worked on other people. She stopped and started to think of everything. She just wanted to disappear. Runaway into nothingness, she felt her hands tremble. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. There was knock at her door, she splashed water on her face and used mouth wash before she answered, half expecting Elliot.

“Tyrell what are you doing here?”

“You asked me for help,” He said.

She stepped aside so he could come in. She sat down at her computer desk and stared at the floor.

“Ya, one of these people has absolutely no information. Nothing comes up with their name, I’ve exhausted all my resources trying to find anything abo----” She stopped as she felt herself feeling sick again.

“Are you okay?”

“Um ya sorry, just been sick lately. Don’t worry I’ll get your work done, I’ve only helped you for a day or two and I’m just so fucking tired I can barely keep my eyes open anymore.”

Her phone buzzed, and she saw a text from Elliot asking why Tyrell was at her apartment. She felt an extreme wave annoyance and slammed her phone down shattering the screen. She broke down crying. Tyrell shifted uncomfortably and reached out to grab her and give her a hug.

“What is going on?” He asked with general concern.

“Oh like you care so much! After what you did, I can’t even.”

“And you got back at me. We are even, after all, I did ask you to help me.”

Tyrell helped her up and sat down next to her on the couch. He rubbed her back as she sobbed.

“Fine, I found out I was pregnant, Elliot has been going through his mood shifts and has been so fucking unbearable and he hacked me, that’s how he found out. God knows how many times he actually did this. He keeps questioning why I go anywhere. I love him don’t get wrong, but sometimes it just feels like he’s suffocating me.”

“You won’t have really much of a choice, you are after all now the mother of his child. But I understand his mood swings. I understand the being overprotective part. Before when my wife was pregnant I just went nuts trying to protect her. In the end, I couldn’t now she’s gone, as is my child.”

“I’m sorry…Another thing Elliot has been criticizing me non stop since I took a job an hour away.”

“Well that’s a hell of a commute, plus if you are working till dark. This may seem forward but if you ever want a ride give me a call I can pick you up.”

“Why are you being so nice? You hated my guts when you fired me.”

“you sent half my money to an unknown probably made up place….”

She smirked, and then it dawned on her, Tyrell was trying to be her friend. She glared at him, he had to have a motive. But the thought of making a friend felt good, there was a knock on the door.

“What Elliot?” She yelled.

“Let me in!”

She looked at Tyrell and rolled her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder and got up and answered the door.

Elliot grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, "What’s your goddamn motive!!!!!” he yelled.

Tyrell put his hands up, “Helping her with business, she needed help.”

“BULLSHIT she can come to me for help!”

“STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!!!” She screamed, she got really dizzy and passed out she hit her head on the corner of the table. Elliot let go of Tyrell and grabbed her, he tried to wake her up, Tyrell pulled out his phone and called an ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot pressed a rag to her head when he noticed she was bleeding. Tyrell came over and tried to check her when Elliot put his hand up.

“No, you’ve done enough why are you even here she doesn’t work for you anymore.”

“She needed help and called me Elliot. I was going to offer her old job back. We should be more worried about her and the baby.” He had to think of a lie quick as this was the one he could pull out of the rabbit hat. 

“She told you!”

Tyrell rolled his eyes and got up to wait for the paramedics. Once at the hospital, she came to hooked up to an IV, she looked around for Elliot and started to panic when she didn’t see him. The nurse came in to check her.

“Where’s my boyfriend. I want Elliot,” She said shaking a bit.

“Oh he stepped out for a smoke break,” The nurse said with a smile.

“Is my baby okay?”

“We can do an ultrasound to check if you’re not that far along nothing much will show up. But we can check, how far along do you think you are?”

“Almost 2 months I think? I have an appointment this week.”

Elliot came back into the room, she sat up she put her arms out. He took her in a hug and gave her a kiss.

“My head hurts,” She finally said. He let out a small chuckle and gave her another kiss.

“You got 5 stitches and a small concussion you’ll be fine.”

“We are going to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay since you did fall if everything checks out okay after your IV is done you should be right as rain to go home.”

The nurse left the room, Emilea grabbed Elliot's hand and held it tightly. Elliot smiled at her, he felt paranoid with all the noises and people. He was annoyed by the fact she was spending time with Tyrell. Why did she ask Tyrell for help and not him? It grinded at his skin like sandpaper. They came in and did the ultrasound. When they heard the heartbeat she almost cried, she looked over at Elliot who turned pale and a tear rolled down his cheek. He let go of her hand and ran his hand through his hair and put his hood up and stepped back. She looked at Elliot concerned. She reached out for his hand, he didn’t grab it. He stepped out and took a deep breath. They came in to discharge her after a little bit Elliot didn’t come back in the room. She felt her heartbreak. They grabbed a cab home, Elliot didn’t look at her.

“I-I don’t think our relationship is strong enough to commit to buying a house together. I don’t even think we should get an apartment together, we can stay with each other but it’s obvious we aren’t ready to commit to living together.” She finally said Elliot didn’t look at her or say anything. When they got back to their apartments, she stepped into hers. She had to find a new place since her lease would be up soon, and she didn’t want to stay here. After a few weeks, Elliot and her smoothed things out but they agreed at that time they weren’t ready to commit to buying together. She built a strong friendship with Tyrell.

Elliot was working late one day and she had to go see a luxury apartment. She called Tyrell to go with her. They viewed a 2 bedroom with a den (That could be turned into a small bedroom). A beautiful location, she went to start the application and bit down on her thumb thinking it over with her income and concern of being off. Tyrell looked at her. 

“I-I don’t think I can afford this if I have to take time off after the baby comes and I don’t know how Elliot will be.” She said, “This place is an absolute dream, I’m actually close to you and my job. I’ll live near a friend, and I am not too far from Elliot. But I think I’ll just have to figure something else out. Maybe I will just stay with Elliot till I can get my situation figured out. He has been a bit off and a bit more delusional since we heard the baby and saw the little sd card. He has been talking to himself a bit more. Sorry I’m rambling. Come on lets go.” She went and shook the ladies' hand and left. In the car, she put her head against the window. The sun was shining bright and the leaves were falling. Without thinking she put her hand down on her stomach. She didn’t feel the baby moving, but it brought her some comfort. Tyrell looked over at her, he never paid much attention to her when she worked for him but now as they built the friendship he really liked her, he really felt a small bit jealous of Elliot. They reached her apartment, she smiled at Tyrell.

“Thanks so much for going with me, I’ll meet you tomorrow with the files.”

“You are welcome.” He smiled.

She smiled, she went into her apartment that was half packed. She remembered Elliot was still at work. She used her key to get into his apartment to take Flipper for a walk and bathroom break. After their walk she stopped into Elliot's apartment, she laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Elliot came home after 10. He worked a 12-hour shift and was beat. He set down a pizza he got. He saw Emilea and smiled, he went over and gave her a kiss. She came too, she heard Flipper pattering around and barking at Elliot.

“Oh, holy fuck it’s dark out.”

“Ya, I brought home dinner. I knocked on your door and you didn’t answer. I talked to your door for a couple of minutes.”

She pulled on his sweater down towards her and started kissing him. He got on top of her kissing down her neck, pulling her shirt off and kissing her nipples. She flinched at the sensation. He yanked his sweater off and shirt. She ran her hands down his chest, kissing his chest up to his lips. He stopped to take his shoes and socks off and yank his pants off. He moved his hands and slipped two fingers into her till she was wet. He gave her a smirk he went to reach for a condom she stopped him.

“Uh babe it’s kinda pointless.” She said, he nodded and tossed it to the side. He smiled at her, pulled his boxers off he was rock hard he angled himself. He actually felt neverous he let out a nervous chuckle.

“You’re my first to go bare. I mean obliviously when the condom broke, but this is going to be different.” He said.

She touched his face and kissed him again. He grabbed her hips and thrusted in. She let out loud moan with him. Both of them completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Oh God Elliot, I’m not going to last.”

He bit down on his lip, he couldn’t say anything. He gave her a deep kiss and kept moving. He started sweating, he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. He gripped her hips tightly. He thrusted hard into her hard when he came. She let out a loud moan and dug her nails into him. She came and he started to shake at the senstation. He rode it out. He kissed her again. He collapsed next to her.

“Goddamn, I love you Emilea.” He said taking a smoke out.

“I’m going to have to crawl to the shower, “ She joked. She got up, and took a shower. She grabbed a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt and put them on. She sat on the couch and ate something. Elliot got up to shower, he came back and ate something and crawled into bed and fell asleep. She got into bed next to him and fell asleep. When she woke up, Elliot was gone to work and she saw she was running late. She ran to her apartment to get dressed. She packed her backpack and got a cab to meet Tyrell.

She saw Tyrell she sat down, she grabbed the folder and handed it to him. Tyrell took it and set it the side.

“I have something for you,” He said, he slid a box to her. She looked at him weirdly, was this a setup? She opened it and saw a key.

“What’s this?”

“Well, since you’ve been working so hard for me and you’ve become such a great friend. I got you that apartment.”

“Elliot will kill you if he finds out.”

“You need a bigger place, and it’s an excellent area.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you’ll take it. I paid a year upfront, so it’s not an issue. No catch or restrictions,” He smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

She took the keys from Tyrell and smiled weakly, “Thanks,” She mumbled. She got up to head back to her apartment. She waited at her door a few moments before turning and going to Elliots. When he answered she took him in a tight hug, he went to say something and she gave him a kiss.

“C-Can I show you something?” She said barely audible.

He nodded, she took his hand and pulled him out of the apartment. Elliot stopped and kissed her hand.

“Let me grab my bag and lock up. Where are we going?” He asked.

“You’ll see. I just want your approval.”

He stepped back in to grab his backpack and locked his door. On the subway he sat and stared off in the distance, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. They got to the apartment building he looked around in awe. When they stepped into the apartment.

“What is this?” He asked confused.

“This is my new place. What do you think?”

“How can you afford this? I make more than you and I could barely afford this.”

“How do you know how much I make? I have never discussed my money with you.”

‘Shit’ he thought, he didn’t want to admit he hacked her bank account, “I just looked up your rough estimate of income when we were talking about buying a house.”

“Okay?” She thought, she knew he was lying because his hands twitched and he touched his hair.

“It’s really nice but it’s a bad idea you won’t be able to afford this.”

“Who are you to tell me what I can afford and what I can’t afford Elliot, you have no right. You are nothing more than my boyfriend,”

“And the father of our child…..or did you fuck Tyrell?”

“WHAT! Where the hell did that come from?”

“I know you are working with him again, and it’s fucking weird because you hate him.”

“Elliot…I…I can’t….You need to go….I don’t want to see you. I fucking love you and would never cheat on you. But I just, just can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me. Please leave.”

Elliot stepped back, he felt a rage coming on. Mr. Robot whispered to him, ‘Don’t let her win. Say something, she’s hiding something from you.’

“No, Emilea, NO I WILL NOT LEAVE. This isn’t OVER!!!!” He slammed his hands down on the counter, “What are you hiding from me! I know for a goddamn fact you can’t afford something like this, and what the fuck are you going to do when you are off work? How are you going to afford something like this and let's say daycare or a babysitter? Do you literally not fucking care for this kid already? Because if I have to I will take full custody if you will be THIS irresponsible….I had a shitty mother, my child won’t be abused the same way.”

“WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? Are you off your medicine again? Because you are really acting fucking weird again and not making sense…..and you are scaring me….”

“GODDAMNIT EMILEA STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!!” He said smashing something on the floor. She stepped back and flinched at the noise, her phone pinged. He went over to her and grabbed her phone and saw it was from Tyrell checking on her.

“Oh, just friends!?” He yelled and smashed her phone on the floor. She looked at him in utter shock. She didn’t know what to do, he has never been this far over the edge, she was scared to touch him. She knew he was off his meds.

“Elliot calm down, this isn’t you….you’re scaring me….” She said shaking and almost crying.

“I need a smoke, I need to clear my head.”

“I---I need to get a new phone…..” She said in almost a whisper. Looking at her shattered phone.

He didn’t look back at her and left, she figured this was a great start here, the neighbors have got to of heard the whole fight. She noticed Elliot left his backpack, she grabbed his laptop so she could check her bank account. After she finished she wiped her information and put it back and took the backpack and locked her apartment up. She was starting to sense a wave of security knowing she was moving. When she got outside she looked around for Elliot. She ran to the nearest place to get a new cell phone. She tried to look at the upside it was an upgrade. She got back to the old apartment, she knocked on Elliot's door wondering if he was home. He didn’t answer, she used her key to get in. She looked around and found his prescriptions hadn’t been filled. ‘Fucking figured’ she mumbled to herself. She leashed up and took Flipper out when she was standing outside with her. She saw Elliot. There was a shift in his eyes, he went over and took Emilea in a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry, I am so sorry.” He kept repeating, “ I didn’t mean anything, please don’t break up with me.”

“I won’t, but you need to fill your medications.” She said handing him his prescriptions, “ Also I dropped your backpack off in your apartment. I replaced my phone.”

“Okay,” He gave her a kiss, she slipped something in his pocket. He grabbed it, and looked down at it.

“A key to my new place.” She smiled.

A couple of months passed and she settled into her new place, she didn’t realize how much she missed having Elliot nearby. He showed up one night, she noticed he was acting a bit off again. He set some food down, he dropped his backpack by the door.

“I brought some Thai food, since that seems to be all you are eating.” He said with a small smile, he rubbed his hair.

“What’s wrong, you seem nervous. You don’t think you are being followed again do you?” She asked worried sitting down at the breakfast bar.

“No-No not this time, As promised I am taking my medicine. I did some thinking since we went for the last ultrasound and seeing my son, and just how amazing you are. I-I want to ask you something, I mean you have put up with a lot with me, stuck by me through everything. All my bullshit. Do---Wou---Ah fuck…” He said shaking a bit.

“Elliot it’s okay, you can talk to me.” She said, taking his hand. He handed her something, she opened it and looked at him shocked.

“Do you think you’d want to marry me?” He blurted out, he felt like he was going to pass out.

“Yes, of course….Oh my god!” She jumped up and kissed him, he grabbed the box and put the ring on her. They sat down to eat, he felt like he was floating this is what he always wanted.

“I---um quit my job and started working for Tyrell again…,” She said.

“Why?”

“He offered me double what I was making and full health coverage. Plus 4 months paid leave after the baby is born.”

“Whatever makes you happy.” He said a bit annoyed.

“You staying here again for a couple of weeks?”

“How could you tell?”

She pointed to Flipper laying on her couch, “Typically I get your dog in the morning when you’re going to be staying.”

They finished eating and got ready for bed, she always left for work before him. He looked around the apartment to set up for Flipper. He was flipping threw the drawer when he saw a letter from management about a repair, he looked at the envelope almost felt sick when he saw Tyrells name on the envelope. He wasn’t going to wait for Emilea on this, he headed down to Tyrells house and pounded on the door. Tyrell answered, and smiled at him.

“Well, Bonsoir Elliot…..”

“Cut the shit, why are you on this?” He held up the letter.

“You got me.…” He said smirking.

“Stop fucking with me I swear!” Elliot yelled, “I want to know!!!”


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrell shoved Elliot off and took the paper from him. Elliot put his hood up, he was starting to shake.  
“It’s nothing to be concerned about,” Tyrell started, “It was an agreement for her for the job. I needed to know travel would be easy. Also, I don’t understand why you are going through her stuff. You guys don’t live together.”

“I am engaged to her, I have a right to know what the hell is going on. So what the fuck? You pay her rent, you give her- her job back after publicly humiliating her. WHAT IS YOUR GODDAMN MOTIVE.”

“Oh keep it up and she won’t have a job and she will be homeless,” Tyrell smirked and slammed the door on Elliot.

Emilea decided at work to try and hack into Elliot’s information, she couldn’t find anything. She didn’t understand, she dug a bit deeper. Her hands began to tremble, nothing came up with his name. She took her headphones off and wiped her computer. She looked at the clock she still had an hour of work. She decided to just clock out early, she did some thinking as she stepped out she was shocked to see Elliot waiting for her.

"W-What are you doing here?" She looked around, he looked up at her his hood was up, he flicked his cigarette away. 

"Can't wait for you at work?" He said, his voice was different.

"I don't get off typically for another hour." 

He stood up and handed her the letter, " Can you tell me why Tyrell is on your lease?"

"Work thing, I have to be close to the job site," She said without missing a beat.

"Why are you doing this?! Why are you lying to me!!" He yelled, "JUST tell me did you sleep with YOUR BOSS?!" A couple of employees looked back at her. 

"I did NOT shut the fuck up Elliot!!! I can't lose my job!" 

"Why you're....."

"I am done with this, I'll see you at home." She said and handed him her bag, as she turned to walk away. A couple of employees looked at her, she glared at them. She looked around for a cab, Tyrell pulled up and waved her into the car. 

When she got into the car, she looked over at him. She sighed because she knew what she had to say, but it felt horrible to say it. But she needed to set Elliot's mind at ease.

"I think we just need to cool it on the friendship, I may need to find another place. I can't take it anymore with Elliot, he's just all over me and I can't keep handling being called a cheater. Plus he showed up at work today and now everyone thinks I'm fucking you and I cannot do this anymore."

"He stopped by today, I had to tell him about the apartment he found something."

Her hands were shaking hard, he put his hand on top of hers. She pulled away, " I need a goddamn cigarette...I gave up smoking and I am so stressed out. But I am afraid what Elliot would do if he found out I was smoking and pregnant. He won't even let me have coffee.....that he knows of. He doesn't like me being friends with you. You are seriously my only friend around here. It's depressing me to have to say this." 

"Why are you letting him control you?"

"Because he's not all that bad. We are engaged we are expecting a baby. He loves me, He has never actually laid a hand on me. He broke my phone but he was manic when he did it."

"He's not letting you have friends, how many times have you see Holden since you moved here?"

She froze, "H-How do you know him?"

"He came to my house to question me when you tried to turn me in, You know nows not the time but I should tell you. He did find some stuff on me and I fucked him so he wouldn't turn me in."

"Shut up... He's not gay....I've known him my whole life."

Tyrell shrugged and looked at her. She felt sick, her head was swimming. She got out of the vehicle, and took off she stopped in front of her apartment. She was shaking so hard, she grabbed a cigarette. She thought to herself one won't hurt, she needs to take an edge off. She looked around, her face was soaked with tears, she wanted to run away and disappear. She looked at her engagement ring, had she made a mistake. How did she get involved with all this chaos? She flicked the cigarette away before taking a drag. 

She headed up to her apartment, she took a deep breath. When she opened the door she didn't see Elliot, Flipper greeted her at the door. She looked around the apartment for Elliot. She found her bag but not him, she grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch. She woke up from a nap, she wasn't feeling normal she went into the bathroom and noticed light bleeding she started to freak out.

She tried calling Elliot, who didn't answer her calls. She began crying, she texted him. She heard the front door open, she called out for help. Elliot pushed the door open, by that point she was almost hysterical.

"I-I need to go to the hospital there's something wrong," She said, her hands had a small amount of blood on them. Elliot grabbed her and helped her down to cab, in the ER  
Elliot wouldn't let go of her. The doctor asked her a lot of questions and checked everything was normal.

"Are you under a lot of stress?" The doctor finally asked.

"Ya, with my job I am working almost full time and overtime, I've been fighting with my fiance a lot, haven't been sleeping well."

"You need to slow down, you are growing a baby in there, you need to consider that for the safety of both of you. I am putting you on two weeks' bed rest, no stress, no sex, no lifting, and to follow up."

"I can't be on bed rest, I have a huge report and four really important meetings in the next week." 

"Is your job more important than the safety of your health and pregnancy."

She sat back and looked at Elliot who was irritated with her and her lack of concern. She sighed, they kept her overnight and when she got back to the apartment she texted Tyrell about the hospital stay and the two weeks off. She was half expecting to be fired, he called her Elliot was laying next to her she put the phone on speaker.

"Why don't you take the rest of the month off? I can't give you paid leave, but I will throw some money in your account. You don't have to worry about anything since I have paid your apartment up. But I want to make sure you have utilities and shit covered. Call me if you need anything, feel better." 

"Thanks, I'm really sorry for letting you down."

"You're not, I know you have been having issues with El---" She hung up before he could finish the sentence. 

Elliot looked at her insulted. She sighed, she was bored, she looked around the room. She moved around some, Elliot sat up.

"Need something?" He asked.

"Can I have my laptop, I'm really bored."

"No, because you will probably work on something. How about I order us some food, and we watch a movie. Keep your mind off work, I have to go back tomorrow. So let's just relax today. I am really sorry for embarrassing you yesterday. I was an asshole,"

"You HAVE to get these mood swings under control you are acting more pregnant than me...." She said with a laugh.

"I know...I know. Honest to fucking god I never thought I'd be in this situation."

"Well me neither, I never wanted kids. Anyways, Can you stay here for a couple months? I don't want to be alone...." She finally asked staring at Flipper who asleep at the end of the bed. Elliot moved next to her and put his arm around her. Everything was sinking in and he was freaking out on the inside. He couldn't show it to her she let out a laugh.

"Yes I can, I'll pack my stuff up when I get home from work tomorrow."

"I've been working nonstop since before I got out college I have to keep busy," She started, " I am going to lose my fucking mind not doing anything. A man shouldn't take care of a woman."

"Well, sorry but I am going too. I am going to get us some food, Oh and don't look for your laptop I am taking it with me and I took the cords and motherboard to the house computer." He said.

"Well haven't you been a busy asshole bumblebee....Elliot the ass bee...."

"Love ya!!!" He yelled as left.

She looked out the window and saw the snow falling, first snowfall she thought. She looked at her tv and decided to pull up netflix, she thought for a second, she got up to use the bathroom, she checked her medicine cabinet and saw Elliot's medicine, two of the bottles were empty. 'Figures' she mumbled to herself. She decided to take a bath, she never used her deep soak bath. She lit a couple candles and used a bath bomb she got and never used. She soaked in the tub, for the first time she felt the baby move some, she kind of giggled. She looked over and Flipper was staring at her.

"Well, this is creepy...." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

She dozed off in the tub, she woke up to the door slamming to the apartment. She got up and wrapped a towel around her. She heard Elliot coming down the hall, she looked at herself in the mirror her face was puffy. She grunted and went into the bedroom to grab some clean clothes.

"Ellie!" She yelled when came into the room, he looked at her a bit shocked she only called him that when she was excited. 

"What?" He asked setting his backpack and food down.

"I felt him move...." She said, pulling on a baggy shirt. 

"Really?" He said, feeling a bit nervous. She nodded and gave him a kiss.

"It just felt like fluttering, but he was moving. I guess our little USB is happy."

"We need to think of names." He said with a chuckle.

"I like Echo or Neo..."

"What about Nekhlyudov from the Resurrection book... Also no names with E please I don't want a running theme...We don't need Elliot, Emilea, and Echo Alderson. It bothers me." 

"Okay so I'm not as smart as you....I'll admit it...But I want to be able to pronounce my son's name." She said, Elliot, smirked at her, "I love when you smile..." She leaned down and gave him a kiss, she straddled on top of him. He pulled from the kiss and shook his head.

"Doctor said no, for two weeks. As much as I want too."

"I can't wait two weeks Elliot...I want it NOW." Before he could say anything she was pulling at his clothes. He tried to resist but didn't want to do anything to hurt her.

"Fine-Fine slow down, let me so you don't hurt yourself."

He undressed and pulled her nightshirt off and he played with her breasts, she was tingling everything was more sensitive. When he slid into her she let out a really loud moan. He was moving slow, he wanted it to last. She had goosebumps, her breathing hitched. She grabbed him to take him into a passionate kiss. 

"You okay?" He asked catching his breath, "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, I love you." She kissed him again, she ran her fingers down his side. 

He bit down on his lip when he finished, her back arched. He ran his hands down her and stopped on her stomach. He left his hands there he felt a tear run down his cheek.

She sat up and wiped the tear away, she put her hand under his chin.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be a father, this is mine. I am going to be the best parent, he won't grow up hating his home. I'll be a better father than my father was."

"Well, I don't want to ruin this touching moment. But you need to stay on your medication...you need to keep up with therapy. It's going to be stressful for both of us. I promise you, no matter what you'll be an amazing father."

Elliot nodded and grabbed his boxers and went to take a shower. She bit her lip she felt slightly worried, she knew he was going through another spat of not taking his  
medication. She pulled her nightshirt on. She heard the shower start, she crept over and grabbed his backpack and dug around till she found his wallet. Something caught

her eye. She grabbed it and saw it was the last ultrasound picture. 

She dropped his wallet and put her hand over her mouth. She shook the emotions away and grabbed his wallet. 

she giggled that he was using a velcro wallet still. She checked for a card from Krista, there was nothing. She dug around his bag more, she saw the three cell phones. She pulled 

one out, she was shocked the screen wasn't shattered like his other phones. She heard the shower stop and heard Elliot coming back, 'shit' she muttered and dropped the phone 

she freaked out thinking she broke the screen.

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"Uh, ya my motherboard...." 

He let out a chuckle and grabbed his bag, "I lied, I didn't take it."

"When do you see Krista again, when are you getting your medications again?"

"Next week," He said, " Medications tomorrow. I have a meeting with Gideon early tomorrow. Let's eat dinner because I have that meeting."

She nodded, a week passed fast. She was moving around more and working on some reports without Elliot knowing when he was at work. She couldn't sit still, and not working 

was driving her batty. 

Elliot was sitting outside of Krista's office, it's been a couple of months since his last appointment. He couldn't figure out why Emilea was forcing him to go back. He was taking 

his medications and wasn't seeing Mr.Robot as much. 

"Elliot!" Krista said with a smile.

"Hi, it's been a while." He said sitting down.

"It has, how are you doing?"

"Fine, taking my medications for once. I have to keep on them."

"Still with the girlfriend? You seem happier, not as tired, or angry."

"I'm still with Emilea. Found out we are expecting, got engaged last week."

"Really! Congratulations, how does that make you feel?"

He choked back a sob, before starting to cry, "I'm fucking scared, I am scared I am going to snap. I am happy, but I didn't want to have kids. It was a fuck up, I can't tell her how I really feel because I don't want her to leave me. She gives me everything I ever wanted, I am not alone. I am not seeing Mr. Robot as much. She's keeping me on medications. But I feel like she's doing stuff behind my back."

"Oh? Still having trust issues. You have been with her for a while Elliot, tell me the good things. Try not to think of the negative."

"She calls him our little USB. When she gets really excited she always shrieks Ellie!!!! I don't like the nickname but the way she says it makes me laugh, staying with her for a couple of weeks and seeing the little things she does that are funny because she's so sharp and smart but she can be so ditzy. But she's really good friends with someone I don't trust and I am scared...I've hacked her," He said in a cold tone.

"Does she know?" Krista shifted.

"She knows about the first time, not the last few times. I've followed her to work a couple of times too..." His voice was dark, Krista knew she wasn't talking to Elliot anymore. 


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Robot looked Krista right in the eyes as he got up to move around. He looked around at the bookshelf, and let out a laugh.

"I have tried everything to break those two up, I've shown up at her work causing disruption. But as soon as Elliot takes back over, it's all I am sorry. She's going to destroy everything. I have to protect him."

"Elliot thinks the world of Emilea, I don't understand why you need to protect him. She has kep---"

"Don't try to get in my head with all your bullshit. I will have it my way," He said as he sat down.

Krista went to say something when she saw the shift in his eyes change. She knew at that moment she was talking to Elliot again. She waited before speaking again, Elliot looked towards the window watching as the snowfall.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to tell you the good things?"

"Elliot, have you told Emilea about Mr.Robot?"

"No, I never saw reason too. I haven't been seeing him as much."

"Elliot, he's taking over, do you remember telling me about the fights you have been having? Stalking her at work?"

"I've never been to her work, we don't really fight."

"Elliot you need to tell her, I am going to raise your medications and I want to see you in a week." 

He nodded and got up, he called Emilea to meet him at Toms coffee. He was so worried about telling her and seeing how she, he ordered a couple of drinks and sat down 

and waited for her. He fidgeted with his hands waiting for her. When he saw her walk in his heart fluttered like the first time he saw her. She was glowing, her small bump 

hidden under his sweater. She smiled at him, she dusted the snow off the sweater. He stood up and gave her a kiss and sat down.

"You look nervous, what's wrong?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"I-I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to get scared." His eyes darted away.

"Okay? If it's about you being in prison, I am aware of it."

"Not that...I have like an invisible friend, he protects me, he kept me from always being lonely. But he can take over without me knowing."

"I am aware, well I mean to a point. Your eyes change and your tone. I know it's not my Elliot talking to me anymore."

"I don't want him to hurt you, please help me. Do something to get me back. Please don't leave me...I don't want to be alone." 

"I'm not going anywhere Elliot, please remember that. We are a family now in like 4 months there is going to be another one added to our little bubble."

He looked down and nodded, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She smiled at him, she looked away and the crowd of people, people rushing after work, people 

rushing to get out of the snow. The crowd was loud, the silence between them hung uncomfortably. Elliot's social anxiety was taking over and she had to think of something 

before he goes in complete shutdown mode.

"So I was doing some thinking this morning when I was getting ready. I really like the name Osiris Lynx. He was like twitching or moving a lot so I think it's time to give the little USB a name."

"I like it, I see you are wearing my sweater."

"I couldn't find my coat, I'm scatterbrained today." She grabbed the drink, "Why are you telling me now about this whole imaginary friend thing? Does he have a name?"

"Mr.Robot." 

"Is it you or Mr.Robot who hates Tyrell?"

He thought for a moment and was confused, "You are friends with Tyrell?"

"Elliot I have told you this many times, I have worked for him too, you were aware of me working for him..." She said taking a sip of her drink, staring at his eyes.

She was worried that he couldn't remember this, how was he blacking this out, this was a normal conversation she was having with him. He looked at her, and something 

about the way he looked at her, made her freeze down to the bones. Was this Mr.Robot? She cleared her throat and pushed her drink to the side.

"I want french fries, let's walk somewhere or get a cab, I am hungry." She finally said, he didn't say anything just stared at her and nodded. He came around and helped her, "I am fine I don't need help."

He nodded it was like he was in a haze, she put her hand up to him. She handed him his drink, he looked confused. She dropped a couple of pills on his other hand. He looked at her with a distant stare and took the medicine.

"T-Thank you...." He said, "I didn't know you got them filled." 

"I had too, you made a promise to stay on them and you haven't filled them."

He nodded again, she grabbed his face and locked eyes with him. She felt relief to see it was Elliot, he gave her a kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. He felt safe, and the 

loneliness was gone. A month had passed and Elliot was coming and going at her apartment, she was starting to get tempted to just ask him to move in but was nervous 

with knowing about Mr. Robot and when Elliot had his mood snaps. She also didn't want him to know the project she was working on with Tyrell. She was leaning against the door 

frame looking into an empty office room in her apartment. She knew she was going to have to start gathering and setting up for Osiris, she pulled her phone out and called Elliot.

"Wanna go shopping for a crib after work?" 

"Sure, I'll be off at 5 wait for me at the subway."

She looked at her clock she still had a few hours, she felt lonely without Flipper around. She went and grabbed her computer and dozed off on the couch working on a report. 

She woke up with a jolt and looked at her watch she was going to be late. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed, she realized her jeans weren't fitting. She let out a swear 

and grabbed some leggings. Tyrell texted her about the report, she texted back it was going to be late. She got down to the subway a bit late, Elliot was sitting on the bench, 

smoking, his hood was up.

"Everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"My pants didn't fit..." She muttered embarrassed. Elliot smirked and took her hand. On the subway she felt a bit cranky, she froze, and grabbed Elliot's hand, "Feel Feel he's kicking." Elliot felt the baby kick, he felt a tightness in his chest. 'This is real, this is real. this is real' he kept thinking. He looked around, the subway came to a stop, they got off. 

Her cell phone rang.

"I should have the reports tomorrow, I'll be there at 8 for the meeting. Sorry, I didn't get anything done today, I'm not sleeping really well." She said quickly and hung up. Elliot 

grunted in annoyance. 

"Seriously have to fucking talk to him now?" 

"He is my boss, look at me..." She looked to see if there was a change in his eyes, her hands shook. They got as much as they could, they both laughed at the thought of trying 

to get it back to the apartment. They got back to the apartment and she grabbed her mail, she saw a small package.

"IT CAME!" She shrieked and opened the little onesie that said 'my daddy can hack your daddy's computer'. She held it up to her bump and smiled at Elliot. Elliot started laughing 

he grabbed a picture of her. She wasn't used to hearing Elliot laugh, she went over and gave him a kiss.

"It's perfect...." He said.

"Do you want to move in?"

"I do, I spend more time here than I do at my apartment anyway, I will start moving this weekend, I will drop Flipper and her stuff off tomorrow. Also, I really hope Osiris doesn't become a hacker like me."

Elliot left for the night, she was feeling really happy. She started to set up the baby room when she decided to head off to bed, she was awoken in the middle of the night to a 

a really loud pounding on her door. She jumped and crept into the kitchen. She grabbed her gun above the fridge.


	13. Chapter 13

She unlocked the door but left the chain connected, she saw Elliot but something wasn’t sitting right. She looked at his eyes before she could say anything the chain was broken off the door.

“Shoot me, you shoot your fiance. Balls in your park.”

“Mr. Robot…” She said in a whisper.

“Where’s your computer?”

“Why?”

“Where is your computer!” He yelled, she flinched at his voice. She didn’t say anything, he shoved her out of the way. She fell to the floor, knocking herself out. She came too and it was morning. She looked around shaking, she went and found her computer completely destroyed. She grabbed her cell phone, she was dizzy,

“You need to come here now!” She yelled into the phone to Tyrell. She went into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, holding an ice pack to her head. Tyrell pushed the door open.

“You have a meeting 2 hours, why do you need me here. You should be ready,” He looked at her and saw the bruising, and gun on the floor.

“Everything's gone...Everything we have worked on in the past 8 months is gone.”

“You better be fucking kidding!”

“My computer is my room, go ahead and look.”

Tyrell left the room, and went into the bedroom and saw the computer she could hear him swearing. Elliot walked into the apartment, he dropped Flipper's leash when he saw Emilea sitting at the counter with the ice pack.

“What happened!?”

“Mr. Robot paid me a visit, I lost my balance since I am huge and knocked myself out. While I was knocked out he/you? DESTROYED 8 MONTHS OF FUCKING WORKING!!!!!!!!” She screamed.

“Why?”

“YOU ARE MR. ROBOT YOU SHOULD KNOW!!!!!” Tyrell yelled.

“I---I don’t know what he does when he takes over, he was trying to protect me or something, what were you two working on that was advanced. I don’t see how you would lose your balance you’re not that fat.”

“Ohhhh Elliot no, just no.”

She looked at him shocked, “I….Do realize I was only 115 lbs before I got pregnant with YOUR son, and I am 130 now. That’s big for me...I don’t have balance.”

“Don’t tell him what we are working on, is anything saved?” Tyrell asked worriedly.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. My forensics experience can’t even pull anything”

“We are fucked we have a meeting in an hour with the head of the company. We are out so much money.”

“No shit.”

“Okay, okay, okay Why don’t you start to leave, I will figure something out. I promise you aren’t fired. We are just SO fucked right now.” Tyrell left without another word.

She moved the ice pack and shoved Elliot away. She went and looked at her computer. Everything was gone she started to cry. Elliot stepped into the bedroom and saw the destruction.

“I can’t replace this, this was like my everything. I chose this stupid fucking computer over a car when I got accepted into tech school. Tyrell and I were not doing anything illegal that I was aware of. He did have to use some of the police records and shit but I mean, I lost everything. I didn’t just have my fucking work on here, you probably think it’s stupid since you know and back everything up. I didn’t think my almost $4,000 computer would get smashed and drilled.” She sat down at the end of the bed, he sat down next to her.

“I don’t have to work today, why don’t we go look at computers.”

“When Mr.Robot takes over you have zero memory during the time he’s taken over you? Does he just hang out with you, instead of taking over?”

“When he takes over I don’t remember anything. Sometimes he hangs out with me.”

“Does he hate me? Is he trying to make me go away?” She finally asked staring at the floor.

“Not at first he didn’t like you but he hasn’t said much about you now.”

“I want to talk to him.”

“It’s not that easy….I can’t just call him to come and he comes.”

She nodded and sighed, she looked at the clock and got up to get ready for work. She got to the bathroom and remembered Tyrell put her on leave. She looked around and remembered she was on leave. She dropped her clothes by the door and went to the kitchen.

After a couple of weeks things started to get back, she set her new computer up and tried to reclaim and work on more work. She woke up in the middle of the night feeling really dizzy and a sharp pain she shook Elliot.

“Elliot, something isn’t feeling right.”

Elliot jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes, she got up she felt sick, she let out a cry. Elliot helped her to the door, she shook her head.

“I need an ambulance I can’t walk.”

“Okay, come and sit down.” He helped her to the couch, he called for the ambulance. He was shaking, he lit up a cigarette and paced.

When they got to the ER she was starting to panic, she looked around for Elliot. They hooked her up to track the baby's heart rate. The doctor came in to talk to her.

“Well the good news, you’re not in labor. The bad news the baby is in extreme distress and I think the best movement right now is doing a C-Section for your safety and the babies.”

“I’m only 8 months isn’t that risky.”

“We need to see why he is having trouble.”

She looked over at Elliot who nodded at her, he rubbed her hand to reassure her.

“Okay. Elliot can still be with me right?”

“Yes of course.”

After an hour passed, she was rushed back Elliot came in and try to give her a reassuring smile. After the baby was born there was no cry at first, they waited. There was a loud cry.

“He’s okay, tight cord around the neck.” The doctor said. The nurse took him over to weigh him, prints, length.

Elliot broke down crying when he saw his son, they explained they were going to monitor him for the next couple days.


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up and looked around her room, Elliot was sitting on the recliner asleep. She felt confused, sore, a nurse came into the room.

“You’re finally awake!” The nurse said perkily.

“What’s going on?”

“Everything is okay, when you are feeling a bit better you can see your baby. Have you picked a name?”

She nodded still confused, Elliot let out a small snore and shifted. The nurse smiled at her and straightened her blankets out.

“Is he okay? Is my son okay?” Emilea asked.

“He’s doing great, his weight is good 6 lbs 2 oz. Lungs are good, everything is good. Dad got to spend a couple of minutes before they took him to check him out. Can I get you anything?”

“No, I think I am okay.”

She started to doze off when she heard Elliot moving around, she looked over at him. He smiled at her and came over to give her a kiss.

“You doing okay?” Elliot asked.

“I think what time is?”

He looked at his phone, “just going on 9 pm.”

“I’ve been here all day, what the hell is going on?”

“It’s okay, Osiris joined us at 7 am.” He said smiling, “He’s perfect.” He got up and went over and showed her a picture.

She held back tears, “ Elliot he has your eyes and your nose. He’s so cute.”

Elliot gave her a kiss, he put his phone in his pocket. She looked at his eyes and smiled. She grabbed his hand.

“I-I want to tell you what Tyrell and I were working on…” She finally said.

“Don’t worry about it right now, Can I get you anything?”

“Can you get me my laptop from home? I think you left my phone at home too. Also clean clothes.”

“I know, I didn’t bring anything, I have to grab the car seat, diaper bag, and the bag you packed. I don’t think you two will be going home for a couple of days though. Are you okay for me to go now?”

“Ya, I am going to sleep a little bit more,” She said letting go of his hand and dozing back off.

She woke up and looked at the window the sun was rising. She felt more aware of her surroundings. Elliot was on his laptop, doing some work. The nurse came into the room, Emilea smiled, Elliot closed his computer.

“Can I see my son now?” She asked the nurse.

The nurse smiled and left the room, they brought him into the room in a hospital bassinet. The nurse helped her get comfortable to hold him.

When she was holding him, she smiled at Elliot, “Osiris Lynx fits him perfectly.”

Once they were home and everything was settling down as much as it could, she was doing a late night feeding watching tv. Elliot came and sat next to her, his mannerisms seemed different she looked at his eyes and realized it wasn’t Elliot sitting next to her.

“You can’t tell him about the project you were working on, it would destroy him.”

“I feel so guilty knowing what I did and what I was doing. I don’t think it will affect him, I don’t understand how.”

“If you feel guilty, then you know what you were doing was wrong.”

“Just so you know I wouldn’t hurt Elliot in any way. I don’t even like it when we fight and I slightly raise my voice to him.” Osiris started to fuss, she checked the bottle. She tried to shift him.

“I understand that, and I am sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” She setting the bottle on the end table, “I might add I feel like I’m tripping out because I am seeing Elliot, but it’s not. I have to put Osiris back to bed, I am not sure who I will be talking to when I come back.”

“I’ll walk with you, do you need help?”

“Can you hold him so I can get up? Typically Elliot helps me with feedings right now.”

She got up and went to take Osiris back but he was already putting him into the crib, she popped a pacifier in Osiris’s mouth. She looked at Mr. Robot and leaned against the door.

“Now why are you sorry, what did you do?”

“I have tried to push Elliot to separate from you because I don’t want him hurt by the project you are doing with Wellick.”

“So you think it would be better that Elliot’s son doesn’t have a father? Or hell a trusting relationship with someone who would actually never hurt him? You can’t protect him forever, the walls will start falling down eventually. My project was never designed to hurt people like Elliot. Don’t you think that would be seriously fucked up? If you didn’t like me from the start why didn’t you try to stop us from hooking up when you found out I worked in forensics and have connections to the FBI database?”

“You’re a hacker like us, I am not here to fight with you. You won’t win.”

“Well this was a waste of time, I am going to bed.”

“I am saying sorry, and that I won’t try to step in between you and Elliot anymore unless you keep trying to destroy him and possibly put him back in prison.”

“Elliot can’t be put back in prison, his prison record is closed and can’t be reopened. He served his time. I looked into his case.” She gasped and stepped back.

Before anything else was said Elliot looked around, she raised an eyebrow. She looked at his mannerisms and his eyes.

“What’s going on? Does Osiris need to be fed? You shouldn’t be up.” Elliot said.

“Oh…fuck….” She mumbled, “No-No….Um, I need to clean his bottle and I’ll be going back to bed.”

“I got it, are you okay? You look freaked out.”

“Fine….” She said, “After cleaning his bottle will you get me a pain pill please?”

“Sure,” He smiled giving her a kiss.

She went into the bedroom and laid down. Elliot looked around and went into to check on Osiris, he smiled at him, picked him up, and rocked him. Before putting him back into his crib he whispered softly to him.

"I got you little dude, it'll be okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been missing, been dealing with a lot of depression issues. I am sorry if this chapter is not great I'm doing this on my phone.
> 
> ALSO I just saw how messed up my phone made this chapter sorry!!!!

Elliot left the nursery, he got Emilea's stuff 

he headed to the bedroom. He heard Emilea 

sobbing into the pillow. He sat down and 

rubbed her back. 

”Are you okay? What is wrong?” he said.

“Elliot I did something bad, and I don’t know

how to tell you.”

”what is it?”

There was a loud crack of thunder, the 

apartment windows shook. Osiris let out a 

loud scream cry. She jumped up and ran to his

bedroom. She picked him up and started 

rocking him. There was a blinding flash of 

lightening and the power went out. She tried

to stay calm for Osiris but she was shaking on

the inside. She heard Elliots footsteps, when

he came into the bedroom his eyes looked 

dark front the light he was holding. She 

backed against the wall holding Osiris who 

was still crying.   
  


“Mr.Robot,” she said in shaking voice.   
  


“you’re going to tell him and destroy him. 

you will keep yourself quiet until the time is

right.”

The rain was pounding against the windows, 

the wind screaming in the background. She 

Tried to quiet Osiris down, but he was feeding 

Off her terror. Mr. Robot got close to her, she 

let out a shaky breath. He took Osiris from

her. 

”Don’t hurt him please, he's innocent in this.”

”I would never hurt a baby. I'm disgusted 

You think I would. I want to help settle him 

down.”

She shook her head confused. Why is he here  
  
again. She wanted to speak up for herself. It  
  
was eating her alive. She hoped Mr. Robot

would go away so she could have Elliot back. 

Osiris started to settle down, he put him in the

crib. He looked at her, watching her with his   
  
cold eyes. There was another snap of thunder   
  
she wanted to run, but she couldn't move.  
  


”I call the shots, you got that? I'm in charge.” Mr. Robot said in an icy tone.   
  


”o-okay. I'm sorry.” she said with tears falling.

She slowly moved past him and went to her 

bedroom. While the storm raged in the

background. She pulled her cell phone out to

Use the flashlight. She took her pain pill, 

Elliot came into the room. 

”Some storm huh?” Elliot said as if nothing

happened. 

”I'm so happy it's you. Let's just forget about  
  


earlier. Sorry my mind is all over the place and  
  


I'm just mess.”  
  


”you like you've see a ghost.”

”I feel like I did, and it set me straight.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typically my chapters are long and these two past have been short. I will be making it up, I wanted to get some of this out there but my hand got slammed in a trunk (boot) of a car so doing as much as I can.

She looked over at Elliot as he slept, she touched his cheek. She loved him so much but she knew she had to make the choice. She waited until she heard his soft snores and got up. She wiped her cell phone and put the sd card in the microwave. She left a note on the counter, she packed up her bag and Osiris's stuff. She put him in his car seat she let out a small whimper looking at him. She went down to the subway, she didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. She found a hotel she paid for a night in cash. They gave her a crib to use, she set a blanket down before putting him in, she sat down. She started to ponder if she was making a mistake, she looked down at her engagement ring. 

Elliot reached over to cuddle Emilea, when he realized she was gone he reached for his phone to call her and saw her phone on the dresser. He got up and went to the crib and saw Osiris was gone. He started shaking, he saw a note on the counter. 

'I am sorry Elliot, I had to leave. The last meeting with Mr.Robot broke me. I have to tell you something, the project I was working on was a choice

done by Tyrell. Everything was done by Tyrell because he raped me and is trying to keep me from talking. The project was to expose any past hackers, you Elliot what you did.

I figured you would hate me or Mr. Robot would stop you. So I took Osiris and left, I am done with the project, I wanted to stop. I love you so much. 

Goodbye.'

Elliot slammed his fist down on the counter. He got dressed and headed out, his personality flipped to Mr.Robot by the time he got to Tyrell's place and pounded on the door. When Tyrell opened the door he grabbed him by throat. 

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" Mr.Robot seethed.

Tyrell tried to pushed him off, "What!?! What did I do!?!?!" He choked out.

"YOU RAPED HER!!!! YOU TRIED TO TURN HER AGAINST ME!!!!"


	17. Chapter 17

She laid down on the bed and curled up in a ball. She thought back to when it went all wrong, the flashback. She began to sob.

** Flashback:______________________________________________________________ **

_Emilea was sitting on the couch looking on stuff about pregnancy, she was feeling little tweaks of happiness. There was a pounding on her door, she dropped her _ _phone. _

_Flipper started barking, Tyrell burst into her apartment. Elliot was at work she had no one to help her. _

_"You think it's so easy to make things better, you think I would just openly let you back after what you did," Tyrell said_

_ She shook her head confused, " I don't understand?"_

_"You owe me a favor."_

_"What?"_

_He went over and knocked her out, she came too and realized she was undressed. She saw Tyrell fitting his tie, and putting his coat back on, he got to the door._

_"We go on as nothing happened, I won't talk about what you did and you don't talk about what I did." He said._

_Her head was throbbing, she nodded confused. _

_ ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She heard Osiris fussing she looked around the room and grabbed a bottle out of her bag. She tried to figure out how to warm it. She had to get into the swing of

things. She needed a plan, she couldn't live in a hotel. She didn't have a computer or a phone, she got changed and got Osiris ready. She headed to the library, she 

looked around online she found a car she could afford to buy straight up in cash. As she was leaving she bumped into someone.

"Oh hey I know you," She said.

"I don't know you....Sorry I am in a hurry." Emilea said.

"Oh a baby, I love babies. My brother recently had one. I'm Darlene by the way, I know I have seen you somewhere...."

Fuck, a trap she started thinking..."how did you find me...." Emilea asked. 

"Even if you pay in cash at hotels they register your name, should have at least used a fake name. I had to bail him out of jail last night. He asked me to find you."

"Jail? Why was Elliot in jail!?"

"He beat Tyrell to a pulp. Can I at least see my nephew? I didn't even know Elliot was engaged."

"I'm pretty sure Elliot and I are over."

"You really don't get it do you?"

Emilea set the carrier down, Darlene looked at Osiris. She let out a little noise, and rubbed his cheek," He looks like Elliot, Elliot called me to help find you, sheer 

luck in a city this big. But I figured you might not have gotten far. I won't tell him."

Darlene turned and left. Emliea started to fight back tears, this was a mistake, Mr. Robot was right. She fucked up and shouldn't have told him. She got back to the hotel

she set the car seat down, checked over Osiris and set him down. 

"Welcome back....." Elliot said.

She nearly fainted at the sheer shock," How did you find me."

"You leave a record when you check into hotels, could have done better by hiding your identity other than using my last name, Emilea Alderson."

She looked down at the floor embarrassed, "Sorry," she said barely audible.

"You know it's funny you told me to trust you....and here you hid all this from me. Why?"

"You sent your sister after me, funny, I told you to trust me and I didn't even know you HAD a sister."

Elliot still had his back to her, he had a cold tense aura. She felt scared of him, what was he going to do to her. She went over and picked Osiris up and held him tight.

She spoke again very softly, " Please don't hurt me, I'm the mother of your son."

He turned around to face her his face was dark, "So, in all honesty, you only fucked me to keep my trust so you can betray me."

"Elliot, I love you...so much...Tyrell could and may kill me knowing I said anything. He raped me, I'm pretty sure at this point he'd have no qualms about murdering me.

What fucks with my mind more, he raped me knowing I was pregnant. He almost caused me to miscarry Osiris because of all the stress he caused me."

Something in Elliot's demeanor changed, "I still love you Emilea, I just wish you told me. I know what you are dealing with..."

"I don't want to go back to that apartment, please don't make me."

Elliot went over and took Osiris and gave Emilea a kiss, "I won't but please don't ever disappear with my son ever again."

She nodded and sat down she looked at her ring and took it off. Elliot rocked Osiris back to sleep and put him back in the crib. He sat down next to Emilea, she handed him 

the ring.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Elliot said looking at the ring.

"I didn't think you'd want to be with me anymore..." She sat almost in tears, Elliot reached over and put the ring back on her.

"I may have put myself back in jail because I beat the shit out of Tyrell because of what he did to you."

"That's what Darlene said." She said and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, we are homeless now so we need to find a place to live on my income."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ignorance is your new best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870287) by [watch_the_demon_cat (red_glitter_reaper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/watch_the_demon_cat)


End file.
